Valentine's Day with Amy
by shadow-spawn180
Summary: Sonic has finally had it with Amy's chasing and yells at her. But what will he do when she bursts into tears? No, it's not really SonAmy!


**This is just a short thing I wrote really quickly for Valentine's Day. I'm also writing a feature- length fic, so please check that out when I post it. (End of shameless plug for story)**

**Like most other people who write Sonic fanfiction, I don't own any of Sega's creations. Sega does (obviously). But technically they can't sue unless I try to sell this story, right?**

…**RIGHT?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't get away this time, my darling Sonic!"

Amy Rose was on another one of her world-famous goose chases for her crush, Sonic the Hedgehog. Today, however, was different; it was Valentine's Day, and the pink hedgehog was hell-bent on marriage. She had drawn her Piko Piko Hammer and was ready to smash anyone who happened to be between her and her love.

_Geez, she could have given me candy or flowers, or at least something non-threatening,_ Sonic thought, quickly dodging a disarming swing from the girl's weapon. _But no! She has to chase me like a normal day! This is getting ridiculous! _He usually enjoyed the exercise, but he was hoping for at least one day of rest, especially considering all of the other romantic things Amy could be doing to woo him right now. Sonic decided that he had to put a halt to this, lest risk collapsing from exhaustion or a shot-gun wedding with his personal stalker.

The blue hedgehog skidded to a stop. "AMY! HOLD ON!" She slowed down and finally, _finally_, Sonic added to himself, ceased to chase him.

"What is it, schnookums?" Amy asked in her most innocent sounding voice.

"Amy, I…" Sonic paused. "Schnookums?" He shook his head but didn't falter. He couldn't be deterred. "Amy, I am NOT gonna marry you!"

Amy didn't show any open reaction, but you could tell by the way her eyes were welling up that her heart was slowly breaking. "W-what?" she asked shakily.

"I said that I'm NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU! NOT NOW, NOT EVER! SO QUIT CHASING ME!"

"I…" A single tear rolled down Amy's cheek. "But… I thought…"

"Oh, yeah? That's a change! But you thought wrong!"

The pink hedgehog proceeded to burst into tears and dash away at an admirable speed, even by Sonic's standards. It seemed as if she wanted to out-run time itself, to go back to when it never happened.

Sonic groaned. "What have I gotten myself into? Amy, wait up!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic eventually caught up with Amy, although it had been a good half hour. Maybe her chasing him had made the girl speedier.

_Or,_ commented a nasty little voice inside his head, _maybe she was fueled by shattered-dream power. And who do you suppose supplied that, hmm?_

Sonic stood in front of the blubbering child and mentally smacked himself. He really did like Amy, but only as a friend. Besides, she was only twelve years old! They couldn't get married—even if Sonic wanted to, which he didn't—because almost every Zone in Mobius had a law against underage weddings. The pink hedgehog had completely failed to grasp this, as she quickly turned away from her former groom-to-be and managed to choke out, "What do you (hic) want? Haven't you (hic) ruined my life (hic) enough for one day!"

Sonic felt as if he had been dumped into a frozen lake (_as if falling into a regular lake isn't bad enough, _he thought). _Ruined her life? I gotta fix this, and fast._

Amy then attempted to escape, but was stopped by a firm grasp on her shoulder. "Amy, listen to me." As soon as she realized there was no escape, she plopped down on the ground and resumed her quiet sobbing.

"Amy, I'm sorry for what I said back there. It was too harsh, and I regret saying it. But you know as well as I do that we can't get married even if we wanted to."

"Yeah, I know." She had quit crying for the moment, but the sadness was still apparent in her voice.

Sonic gathered up his courage for what he was going to say next. _Boy, I hope this works…_

He inhaled deeply and said, "I can't say that I love you, either. That kind of stuff takes time to develop, and if…" He stopped himself from saying _if you weren't so gung-ho about marriage every day you might have had that time by now. _That probably wasn't the best thing to say in this situation. He continued, "… and I don't think you could say truthfully that you love me too."

"Of course I love you! Why d'ya think I've been chasing you… if I…" Amy stopped and looked straight into the hedgehog's emerald eyes. "I…I don't…"

"It's okay." He expected another round of bawling to begin, but oddly enough Amy started to smile.

"Hey, Sonic," Amy said as she looked into his eyes once more.

"What is it, Ames?"

"Can we still be friends?"

_Thank God_, his mind screamed, but Sonic managed a simple, "Of course."

"And one more thing."

"Hmmm?"

"Don't think that I'm gonna stop chasing you," she said with a smirk. "Maybe just every other day, for fun."

Sonic grinned. "Yeah. I figured as much. Come on, let's get back."

Amy smiled. "Right behind you my dar… I mean my friend, Sonic!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there you have it!(_Sonic: Yeah, I've had it all right!) _Quiet, rodent. I mean, you little ball of spikes you.**

**Until next time, goodbye everybody!**


End file.
